To Rescue an Angel
by araanne
Summary: When on a mission to rescue everyone's favorite Captain, the Doctor comes across a couple old friends that need to be rescued as well. **Spoilers through season 4 of Dr Who and Children of Earth for Torchwood**
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who I am just borrowing the characters for a little while. I promise to return them when I'm finished.

Thanks as alwayst to my lovely beta, dustyashes.

Prologue

Their relationship was a complicated one. The first time they met, he had been 25 and attending the academy on Gallifrery. He was still well within his original body, years before he regenerated for the first time. She was teaching temporal mechanics at the Academy. It was her theory about time being a ball. Over the 150 years, he knew her for, his personality won her over as a friend. They never expected to meet again; most Gallifreyans chose not to regenerate as their original bodies could live to 200.

The second time they met it was at a bistro on Lulan VI. He was in his fourth regeneration and she teased him about his scarf. She got along wonderfully with Sarah-Jane and declined the offer to travel with them.

The third time they met was at the end of the Time War and he was in his eighth regeneration. She stood tall by his side, holding his hand while he blew up his entire planet. She was fully prepared to die by his side, and was just as surprised when the TARDIS saved them. She was at his side during his ninth regeneration. Once again, she declined to travel with him, but told him about an Auton invasion on Earth in 2005.

This is the story of their fourth meeting.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who I am just borrowing the characters for a little while. I promise to return them when I'm finished._

_Thanks as always to my lovely beta, dustyashes._

Chapter One

As she swam back into consciousness again, she was surprised by her surroundings. It looked like some sort of medical bay. She was lying on an examining table; her long brown hair was in a loose braid that fell to her waist when she sat up. She was dressed in a soft white tank top and matching pants. After surveying the area, she jumped off the table and tried to door, knowing it would be locked before her bare feet even touched the floor. Going back to the table she pulled her legs up into a meditating position and tried casting her mind out, but something about this room was completely blocking her. With a frustrated sigh, she walked around the room, counting out its size.

When the door creaked open, she spun around. What she assumed to be the male of the species walked in. The creature was about 4ft tall with pale blue skin and bright green hair.

"Ahh," he said smoothly, his voice sent a shiver down her spine, causing her to put the table in between them. "Our guest is awake. We have many questions for you to answer my dear. First a name perhaps, or shall we just call you Angel?"

"Aeryn", she answered softly. "My name is Aeryn."

* * *

He sat on the jump seat with his long legs stretched out and resting on the console. An arm covered his face as he rested his head back. He blew a deep breath out and moved so his feet were flat on the grating and his elbows were resting on his knees. He couldn't seem to get motivated to take his ship out of the vortex over the past 6 months. After he had been forced to wipe Donna's mind he didn't feel like traveling. On top of that, his reunion with Rose had been bittersweet, especially when he had to leave her in the other dimension to watch over his clone. Nevertheless, it had been wonderful to see her again, absolutely fantastic.

A faint smile crossed his face and he stood, running a hand through his wild hair. Taking a glance at the monitor as he walked by, with so much on his mind, he almost missed the blinking light that signaled an incoming message.

After a moment of contemplation, he accepted the message. A frantic Torchwood greeted him. Both Gwen and Ianto looked harried, and that was enough to put him on edge.

"Doctor", Ianto spoke quickly. "Thank goodness, if we hadn't contacted you soon Gwen was going to call Martha and Mickey."

"What's wrong?" the Doctor questioned.

"Jack's gone", Gwen, answered quickly.

"Don't worry," Ianto said softly, wrapping an arm around Gwen's shoulders. "The Doctor will help us."

With a soft sigh, the Doctor agreed. "I'll be there soon. Go ahead and call Martha, knowing Jack we can use all the help we can get."

Ending the transmission the Doctor set his destination for Cardiff and held onto the bars to stop him from falling as the ship shook. The ship landed quickly in Torchwood Tower. The Doctor stood at the double doors and had second thoughts about opening them. After all, of the dealings he has had in the past with Torchwood he felt like he was stepping into the proverbial belly of the beast. In addition, with all of the hell he has been through lately these people could hurt him badly. However, he trusted Jack, and Jack said that he had handpicked his team.

After taking a much needed deep breath and plastering his usual goofy grin onto his face, the Doctor opened the door and walked into Torchwood 3.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who I am just borrowing the characters for a little while. I promise to return them when I'm finished._

_Thanks as always to my lovely beta, dustyashes._

Chapter Two

When the door to the TARDIS opened, the Doctor strolled into the hub. His hands were tucked into his pockets and he had a grin on his face.

"Hello there", he cheerfully greeted.

"Doctor!" Martha exclaimed, greeting him with a smile and a hug.

"Martha Jones," the Doctor stated with an even larger grin.

"Oi!" Mickey exclaimed. "That's Martha Smith now." Mickey wrapped an arm around his new wife.

"Well then, this is a surprise." The Doctor ran a hand through his wild hair. "Not really", he amended. "It was obvious when he followed you. Congratulations, but weren't you already engaged to somebody else?"

"Yeah," Martha admitted with a sigh. "But it's kind of hard to marry someone who would try and commit you if you told them what you really did. At least with Mickey, I don't have to hide anything."

"This is the first time that two of my companions have gotten together. Well, when I say together, what I mean is married." With his manic grin plastered on his face, he spun to face Ianto and Gwen. "And congratulations to you as well."

"Thank you," Gwen replied, touching her swollen stomach. "But what about Jack?"

"Not a problem", his grin grew larger. "See everyone who has ever set foot in the TARDIS has left a neural imprint on her. So should just be a matter of calibration to tell where, should be the same when, not many have the ability to travel through time. Oh I hope it's not another when that would make it more complicated and harder to trace." The Doctor looked around the room. "We all ready?"

With a nod, the Doctor spun around and boarded his ship. Leaving the rest to follow behind him.

Martha and Mickey nodded to each other; they put Ianto, Gwen, and Rhys between them and entered the TARDIS. At least Ianto knew what to expect, but Gwen and Rhys had no idea. Gwen stopped in her tracks and grabbed a hold of Rhys and Ianto. Rhys was in a state of shock and Gwen's hand just slipped right off him. But on her other side Ianto picked up the slack and wrapped his arms around her.

"Relax," Ianto cooed as Gwen held a death grip on his suit jacket. "After everything you've seen and done, this shouldn't be too much to take in."

"It's bigger on the inside", Gwen gasped.

"Is that seriously what I sounded like?" Martha questioned.

"It's what most of you say the first time, and those that don't say it out loud are almost always thinking it." The Doctor answered. He walked to the console and began pressing buttons. "She should take about 10-15 minutes to get a trace on him." He glanced at the shell shocked Rhys. "Martha have him sit and get Gwen to the jump seat."

"C'mon Rhys," Martha spoke softly. She took his arm and guided him farther on board, having him sit on the gratin and hold onto the railings.

"I'll take Gwen," Ianto spoke softly and lifted her into his arms. He carried her to the jump seat and placed her on it. "Water?"

"I'll go," Mickey answered. With a smile on his face he wandered down the hallway, deeper into the TARDIS.

"How far along is she?" Martha asked, crouching in front of Gwen.

"Almost 7 months," Ianto answered. He placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Martha asked Gwen.

After blinking a few times, Gwen looked down at Martha. "Yeah, just a little surprised is all."

"Let's get you to the med bay and make sure the little one is all good." Martha helped Gwen to her feet and followed Mickey down the hall.

Taking one look at the catatonic Rhys, Ianto begain trailing after Gwen and Martha. Since her husband was out of it, he would take care of his friend.

The Doctor watched them leave the room and glanced down at Rhys. This was definitely going to be an interesting trip. A smile crossed his face when he remembered Mickey having a similar reaction the first time he was in the TARDIS. But the moment soon passed and he returned his focus to finding Jack.

* * *

Aeryn opened her eyes slowly, the world around her seemed fuzzy and out of focus. She tried to lift her head from the pillow but as soon as she managed an inch, her entire body throbbed with pain.

"Shh," a male voice whispered into her hear. He eased her body back down to the bed. "I don't know what they did to you, but it looks painful."

Aeryn tried to roll over so she could see the man behind her, but another wave of pain crashed over her. She avoided crying out, but a cascade of tears fell down her face. Against her will, a sob broke free from her mouth.

As though he was sensing her intentions, he moved so he was crouching in front of her. He had short dark hair and deep blue eyes. "Relax," he said softly. "I won't let the touch you again." He lifted a hand and began stroking the side of her face, and brushing her hair back.

Aeryn fought against the sleep that was dragging her down. Something about him made her feel safe. A whimper escaped her mouth as she felt him climb back up behind her and mold his body to her protectively. While she had no idea who he was, she somehow knew he would keep her safe, that he would protect her with his life.

The next time she came around, she was able to move more. She didn't feel the man behind her and rolled over to look. There was no one. Sitting up so she could look around the room, she realized she was alone in the room.

Aeryn took in a shallow breath then after a minute of no pain, she took another deeper breath. Then she sighed out the relief of no pain. Half a heartbeat later, she began to worry about her mystery friend.

Time passed slowly for her. She had no idea if the man would come back, what they were doing to him, or if he could really be one of them.

"Breathe," she whispered to herself. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and began breathing deeply, trying to relax herself. Before she could inhale a second time, the door to the room slammed open, causing Aeryn to open her eyes wide. The black haired man was being pushed into the room at gunpoint.

Aeryn quickly scrambled to her feet beside the bed. A look of horror on her face as the guard forced him onto his knees right in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Aeryn demanded.

"Testing a theory my supervisors are too afraid of," the guard growled. "Enjoy."

Without another word, the guard cocked his gun. The man on the floor looked up at her and their eyes locked. He was trying to tell her something with his eyes, but before she understood, the guard fired.

Aeryn let out a scream that echoed throughout the tiny room. She fell to her knees and cradled his limp body against her. The guard smirked at her and left the room, locking the door behind him.

"Oh no, no, no," Aeryn murmured. She had pressed her face against his head and was loudly sobbing. She began rocking them back and forth. Whoever this man was, he was dead. It had been so long since someone had been killed in front of her. And the emotions hit her hard.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who I am just borrowing the characters for a little while. I promise to return them when I'm finished._

_Thanks as always to my lovely beta, dustyashes._

Chapter Three

"Where are we?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"Afex IX", the Doctor answered. "This is not a good place to be."

"Why?" Ianto questioned.

"The people here are obsessed with strength. They marry for power and they breed for power." The Doctor explained. "Some of the scientists are trying to make a perfect soldier."

"What do they need Jack for?" Gwen asked.

"His genes", Martha and the Doctor answered together.

"There religion here prohibits breeding without a binding commitment. So there is a very good chance that our Captain Jack has been married off for procreation." The Doctor explained. "And marriages here are a form of permanent bonding so with Jack being immortal and all I'm afraid to find out what species she is."

The TARDIS hummed in response and the Doctor's eyes went very wide as he stared the time rotor. "Show me." He said softly and simply after a few minutes of silence.

The lights in the control room dimmed and a screen appeared showing a woman with long curly brown hair wrapped up in a long multi-colored scarf. Standing beside her was a tall man with short curly brown hair and a top hat. He wore a dark brown coat that went down to his knees and he had the collar turned up. A bright smile on his face as the pair of them posed for the picture to be taken.

The Doctor smiled at the picture, "There are times I really miss that scarf". He stated shaking his head.

"So he's you then?" Mickey asked.

"Yep," the Doctor responded. "That was my fourth body. When you met me I was in my ninth and this is my tenth body."

"I don't understand," Ianto stated.

"My species don't exactly die if we don't want to," the Doctor explained. "When our bodies get too old or we're injured, we can regenerate a whole new body, but still be the same person inside."

"So who's the girl?" Mickey questioned.

"She was one of my Professors when I was attending the Academy back on Gallifrey about 875 years ago. We've met a couple of times since then. This picture was taken the second time. I was traveling with Sara-Jane then. Her name is Aeryn. She taught us temporal mechanics."

"Us?" Martha questioned.

"Yep me and the Master," he continued. "We were both at the Academy at the same time. So was another companion of mine, Romana. She stayed with me for two of her regenerations before she became the Lord President of Gallifrey. She's the only other Time Lord that I have traveled with." A smile crossed his face as he remembered his old friend. Then he remembered why they were here. "Anyway, if Aeryn is here then we have to find her as well. I don't want them harming her in any way."

"Agreed," Martha, stated. "If she is as old as or older than you and these people are all you say they are then we do not want her remaining here."

"Can you find them?" Ianto questioned the Doctor. "Are they at least near each other?"

"According to the sensors they are either in neighboring rooms or together in the same room", the Doctor paused for a second. "If the Afexian's have tested them and found out that they were both virtually immortal there is a good chance that they were paired together. But the only problem I can find with that plan is that Aeryn's species does not reproduce." He quickly rushed around the console pushing buttons and pulling levers. "I am going to download the tracking program to something portable and then show us all to the wardrobe room to get some proper disguises."

"You have a wardrobe room?" Mickey asked the Doctor.

"Yep," he responded popping his p. "Give me a minute to set up the download and we'll be off". He paused and looked at Gwen and Rhys. "I think it best that Gwen and her husband stay here. It would be a lot safer for the baby and he is still catatonic."

"I'll stay too", Ianto volunteered. "I can coordinate with you from here. It's what I'm good at."

"Very well", the Doctor put the final touches on the download. "Come on then the rest of you." He spun around and led the group deeper into the TARDIS to a room that Mickey had never been to.

* * *

"Why would they do that," Aeryn murmured to herself. Her hands were now covered in blood from holding the dead body that she could not bring herself to release. More tears ran down her cheeks and she pressed her forehead against his. "I don't even know your name."

A small movement from beneath her caused her to jerk up in shock. Her eyes locked onto his blue ones. She smiled softly even though her confusion clearly showed on her face. A bright grin appeared on his face and he lifted a hand up to cup her cheek.

"My name is Jack," he answered her earlier question.

"I'm Aeryn," she responded. "Not to sound ungrateful, but why aren't you dead?"

"A friend of mine accidentally brought me permanently back to life instead of just the once. So I age very slowly, and I don't stay dead." Jack explained with a slight shrug.

"What race are you?" Aeryn questioned.

Jack pulled himself up into a sitting position. "I suppose that technically I'm human. What about you?"

"I am the last of my kind. An Angel of the Universe," Aeryn answered.

Jack sat up straighter, "I've heard of them. I used to be a Time Agent."

Aeryn smiled at him, "How did our friends capture you?"

"A tranquilizer dart that could take down an elephant," Jack answered with a laugh. "What about you?"

"Not really sure," Aeryn answered with a shrug. "I've been staying in a colony on Primas XII and one morning I woke up here instead of in my room."

"What do you do?" Jack questioned as he stood, extending a hand to help her up. He pulled her up and held her close to him. Something about her made him not want to ever let go.

"I'm a teacher," Aeryn smiled. "I teach Temporal Mechanics to advanced cultures."

Jack sat on the bed and pulled her against him. "What was your favorite place ?"

"I've taught in so many beautiful places," Aeryn sighed. She was completely comfortable curled up against him. "Mirai VI has waterfalls made of wine. Olan II has a desert made of chocolate cake with a river of fresh cold milk running through it. I've lived in places that don't exist anymore. My favorite student is from such a place." She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Jack's chest. "He's like I am, the last of our race. I stood by his side as his race was destroyed and his planet burned."

Jack felt her tears hit him and held onto her tighter, "What planet? Maybe I've heard of it."

"Gallifrey," Aeryn almost whispered. "I haven't seen the Doctor in almost 7 years." She felt Jack stiffen beneath her before he let out a chuckle into her hair. "Jack?"

"Oh I have definitely heard of Gallifrey," Jack stated. "And I've met the Doctor multiple times. Just saw him a couple of wees ago. We defeated an army of Daleks and their creator, this creepy old guy named..." Jack's mind blanked at the name.

"Davros," Aeryn supplied. "So you know the Doctor? Last time I was with him, he had just regenerated into his 9th body."

"That's the same Doctor I met," Jack smiled brightly. "We met during World War II. I saved his Companion after she fell from a barrage balloon. He's changed again. Just once, so he'd be 10?" Aeryn nodded in agreement and snuggled closer to Jack, she was enjoying the comfort he so willingly gave.

"We should rest," Jack whispered into her hair. He moved them down on the bed so they were laying, but Jack kept his tight hold on her. "We have no idea when they're coming back for us, or what they plan on doing." He felt her nod against his chest and pressed another soft kiss into her hair.

"Rest well," Aeryn whispered.

The two drifted off to sleep, tightly wrapped in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who I am just borrowing the characters for a little while. I promise to return them when I'm finished._

_Thanks as always to my lovely beta, dustyashes._

Chapter Four

The Doctor walked back into the control room and finished pulling on a white lab coat. He handed Ianto a manual, "This is a simplified operations manual. Don't worry about the language, the TARDIS translates everything but Gallifreyan into English."

Ianto nodded his understanding.

"Good," the Doctor turned to Mickey and Martha. "Let me see your rings." After a moment of silence he rolled his eyes and clarified the statement. "Your wedding rings. If you have matching rings then they wont mess with you, they will accept you are already married. So c'mon then, left hands up."

Martha and Mickey both raised their left hands, showing off the matching wedding bands. "Got them as a set," Mickey stated.

"Good for you," the Doctor said. He pulled out his screwdriver and began searching through the settings. Finding the one he needed he aimed first at Martha then towards Mickey. "Just need to give them a matching energy level, now the two of you are perfectly paired."

"What about you?" Mickey asked the Doctor.

"Don't plan on getting caught," the Doctor answered simply. "Are we ready then?" At Mickey and Martha's nod the trio left the TARDIS, making sure the door was locked behind them.

Aeryn woke up to the feeling of being safe and warm. A feeling that she hadn't experienced in a very long time. She was still curled up in the bed with Jack. He was flat on his back with his right arm covering his eyes and she was curled up against his left side with her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around his body. His other arm held her tightly against him.

A smile crossed her face and she snuggled closer into him. She felt so safe and comfortable in his presence. Even though they were both essentially immortal, she knew he would never allow her to be hurt, either physically or mentally. Now they just needed to escape, to leave this planet and find somewhere safe. Maybe find the Doctor. Her mind swam with idea's and half-formed plans as she finally caved in and fell back asleep.

The TARDIS had landed them right outside a medical complex. The three of them crouched down by a white wall. The Doctor pulled out his tracking device and began calibrating it.

"This device," he held up the meter. "Tracks the background radiation that all time travelers emit. I've calibrated it to the TARDIS' wavelength so we wont get anything or anyone extra." He moved the device down so the could see the screen as well. "These 3 dots are us." He pointed the the 3 dots in the middle. "Assuming these 2 dots," he pointed to the upper right corner of the screen. "Are Jack and Aeryn." Then he pointed to a solitary dot in between them. "I have no idea who that is, but I need to see if I know them. Jack and Aeryn can wait wont be long since this person is on the way."

"Let's get moving then," Mickey stated. He held tightly onto Martha's hand.

"Right," the Doctor nodded.

Together they stealthily moved through the complex nearing the single light on the tracking device. Trying to avoid detection the stopped in a hallway that led to where the single dot was being held. The cautiously approached the door, but before the Doctor could touch the knob it opened on its own.

A little man with blue skin stepped out of the room. He beamed up at the Doctor. "You must be the latest attempt for a bond mate. Come in, please. Your two friends may return to their room."

The Doctor barely had enough time to shove the tracking device into Mickey's hands before the blue man grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. The Doctor was shoved into the room and the door slammed shut behind him, a momentary look of panic shot through him as he caught Martha's worried look before the door shut.

Taking a deep breath the Doctor turned around to see a woman sitting on a bed across the room. Her knees were pulled tightly to her chest and the Doctor could see long blond hair covering her face.

"So what type of specimen have they decided to try today?" she spoke in an other-worldly voice t hat caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up and tingle. "Are you immortal? A special being that they thought I would accept? As I have told them multiple times, I already belong to another. So I have absolutely no interest in a pitiful creature like you!"

"Do not fear gentle lady," the Doctor softly stated. "My hearts belong to another as well."

Her head shot up and her eyes locked onto his, causing them both to gasp in realization. "Doctor," she whispered at the same time he murmured, "Rose."

* * *

"Come on then," the little man said to Mickey and Martha. "You two good to get back on your own?"

"Yes sir," Mickey responded.

"Good man," the doctor said. He turned and walked down the hall.

"I guess it's up to us now," Mickey stated. He pulled up the device and together they made their way toward Jack and Aeryn's dots.

"We'll come back for the Doctor once we have Jack. Give him time to figure out who this mystery person is," Martha added.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who I am just borrowing the characters for a little while. I promise to return them when I'm finished._

_Thanks as always to my lovely beta, dustyashes._

Chapter Five

Aeryn woke up to the pleasant feeling of someone holding her. She sighed in contentment, her body fit perfectly against him. This was the perfect person she had spent her life trying to find. The sound of the door opening and closing quickly caught her attention. She felt Jack's arms tighten around her.

"Quiet", he whispered into her hair.

Aeryn nodded slightly and pressed her body back more against his. She let out a surprised squeak when he hissed in her ear.

"Stop moving," he whispered again, nipping her ear softly.

"Jack?" a male voice called out. Aeryn felt Jack relax behind her before he tensed again and quickly sat up.

"Mickey?" Jack questioned. "And Martha, what are you two doing here? Is the Doctor with you?"

"He was," Martha responded.

"Some man grabbed him and shoved him into a room, locking the door behind him." Mickey continued.

"Said something about the Doctor being the latest attempt for a bond mate," Martha added with a shrug.

Jack turned to Aeryn, raising his eyebrows.

"They must be talking about the woman in 502" Aeryn answered his unspoken question. "They have been trying to find her a compatible mate for a couple weeks. Since before I was brought here. I've heard they call her either Daughter of Time or the Bad Wolf."

"Did you say Bad Wolf?" Mickey asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," Aeryn responded. "She's a product of the Time Vortex. Have you heard of her?"

"We know her," Mickey explained. "All three of us know her personally." At Jack and Martha's confused looks, Mickey elaborated. "Seriously, it's Rose."

Jack's eyes lit up in mirth and Martha let out a giggle.

"Let me get this straight", Jack questioned. "They locked the Doctor and Rose in a room together and think they need to force them to mate?"

Mickey let out a laugh.

"I don't get it," Aeryn stated.

"You'll understand when you see them", Jack assured her. He stood up and pulled her to her feet, keeping her hand firmly in his. "Aeryn, this is Martha and Mickey. Guys, this is Aeryn. Now let's go get the Doctor and Rose, so we can get the hell out of here."

* * *

"Doctor," Rose whispered at the same time he murmured, "Rose".

Before another breath could be taken they rushed for each other, meeting in the middle for a tight embrace. They clung tightly to each other; Rose buried her face in his chest. He could feel her tears soaking through his thin shirt.

"I missed you" she sobbed. "He was never you. John could never have replaced you. You are my Doctor. He may have looked the same but after awhile it became clear that he wasn't you." Rose pulled back and looked up at him.

"How long has it been for you?" the Doctor questioned.

"Almost 5 years", Rose answered. "You?"

"Just over 1", the Doctor pulled her tighter to him. "What happened?"

"We tried the whole relationship thing for awhile" Rose answered with a shrug. "But after a couple of months we just settled into an easy relationship of being just friends. About 2 years ago, he met a woman named Amber. She worked at Torchwood with us." Rose took a deep breath and locked her eyes with his. "About a year ago they got married" she let out a chuckle. "I was his best man", she paused and thought for a second. "Technically I suppose that would be best woman."

"He married someone else", the Doctor asked his voice clearly displaying his shock.

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "Don't mind though. 'Cause he wasn't you. As hard as he tried, as we tried, he could never be you."

"Oh Rose," the Doctor murmured. He cupped her face in his large cool hands, and tilted it slightly. "I should have told you before, I should have told you a million of times over. But I couldn't tell you." Tears began to trace slowly down his face. "I couldn't tell you and then leave you there. It would have broken my hearts."

"Why?" Rose questioned. "Why did you leave me?"

"I thought it was for the best," the Doctor said softly. "With him, you could have had your forever."

"No," Rose said gently. "I would have outlived him by far, something we didn't know last time."

"What?" the Doctor questioned softly.

"I can't die," she whispered back. "I'm not like Jack, not exactly. I can be hurt, but no matter how severe the injury, it won't kill me. I heal rapidly. Don't know if I'll age or how." She looked at him through her eyelashes. "Will you be my forever?"

"Do you even have to ask?" the Doctor said softly before he closed the distance with a soft sweet kiss that caused them both to melt. She kissed him completely differently then when Cassandra was in her body. The kiss quickly became a passionate embrace. His hands moved from her face to grip her upper arms, before coming around her in a tight embrace. Her hands moved from clutching his shirt to weave through his hair.

He pulled back and quickly caught his breath. "I have been waiting longer than you know to say this. Rose Tyler, I love you. I love you so much. I feel like my head is going to explode and my hearts are going to burst."

"How long?" Rose questioned him. She placed a hand on his face, feeling the slight stubble along his chin.

"Since you tried to save your father, I realized I couldn't leave you behind." The Doctor explained, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before diving in for another deep kiss. "I love you my Rose", he pulled back so his lips were just barely brushing against her as he spoke. "I don't think I could bare it if I lost you again."

"My Doctor," Rose whimpered before pressing herself into him for another deeply passionate kiss.


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who I am just borrowing the characters for a little while. I promise to return them when I'm finished._

_Thanks as always to my lovely beta, dustyashes._

Chapter 6

Neither Rose or the Doctor noticed when the door opened. The quartet of former Companions froze in the doorway. Mickey and Jack looked at each other, both wearing mad grins.

"It's about time," Jack said in his normal boisterous voice.

The Doctor and Rose pulled away from each other in shock, both glaring at Jack, before noticing the other 3 people.

"Mickey!" Rose exclaimed. She threw her arms around her old friend and began crying again.

The Doctor and Aeryn stepped up to each other, both wore a soft smile.

"Hello my dearest Professor," the Doctor greeted.

"Dear Doctor," Aeryn said softly. "I think this is the happiest I have seen you since the academy. I am very happy to see you this way."

"And as long as Jack can keep you happy I'll not complain," the Doctor stated. Then he flung his arms open in a grand gesture.

With a soft giggle, Aeryn walked into the embrace and held onto him tightly. "This is a pleasant surprise. You're not normally so touchy feely."

"Are you complaining?" the Doctor questioned his oldest surviving friend.

"I did say it was a pleasant change," Aeryn replied. "Don't push your luck little boy."

"Yes ma'am ," he mock saluted her earning a giggle and a smacked arm.

Jack wrapped an arm around Martha and grinned, "Hello beautiful."

"Jack Harkness," Martha admonished him. "I'm a married woman."

"As if I need to be reminded," Jack scoffed. "I stood up at your wedding, you think Mickey would have more friends by now."

"So the two of you are married?" Rose asked.

"About 3 months now," Mickey answered softly.

"Let's get back to the TARDIS," Jack stated. He slowly opened the door a crack and peeked out. "It's clear. Let's get going."

"Right," the Doctor exclaimed smacking his hands together. "Have to get back before Ianto comes charging for us."

"You brought Ianto?" Jack laughed out.

"Who's Ianto?" Aeryn questioned. She stepped forward and looped an arm through Jack's.

"My tea boy," Jack said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Martha stated. "That's one way to put it."

"Ha ha," Jack gave a fake laugh.

Together as a group they began to cautiously sneak through the halls, trying to safely make it back to the TARDIS. The Doctor was in the lead, Rose was right behind him, holding his had. Following behind them were Mickey and Martha, hand in hand. At the back were Jack and Aeryn, her hand had gone from his arm and now their fingers were entwined. They had been traveling silently along the corridors, going slow to avoid detection.

Turning a last corner the Doctor let out a sigh of relief at seeing the TARDIS standing tall and proud. "Let's run," the Doctor stated. He tightened his grip on Rose's hand and the 6 of them took off. Just before they reached the TARDIS the Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors swung open. As soon as they entered the ship, the Doctor left them to get reacquainted. He immediately rushed to the console and took them into the vortex. Setting a course for Torchwood 3, he collapsed onto the jump-seat.

Jack was currently being held tightly by both Gwen and Ianto, he was softly stroking Gwen's large stomach with one hand and the other hand was buried in Ianto's hair. Rose smiled at him before sitting beside her Doctor on the seat. Without a second thought Rose joined their hands. After a minute she rested her head on his shoulder and he pressed a kiss into her hair.

"That is a sight years in the making," Jack stated. "But we all could see it coming."

The Doctor snorted in response, and wrapped his arms tighter around Rose. He looked up to see Aeryn standing by one of the coral structures. She was stroking the ship and murmuring softly to her. The Doctor smiled softly at Rose before standing and walking over to Aeryn. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Are you all right?" the Doctor softly questioned her.

"Yes dear Doctor," Aeryn responded with a smile. "I don't know how long I was there for, feels like months but I doubt it."

"Aeryn," the Doctor stated. He put both of his hands on her shoulders. "Do you know where you were?"

"No," Aeryn answered, shaking her head as she spoke.

"Oh Aeryn," he wrapped his arms around her. "You were on Afex IX."

"What!" both Aeryn and Jack shouted in unison.

"Afex IX?" Aeryn repeated. Her grip on the Doctor's shirt tightened. Her eyes had widened to a ridiculous state. "Doctor," her breath caught in her throat. "They did something to me, before I met Jack."

"C'mon," the Doctor said. His face very serious as he linked their hands and led her to the medical lab. But before he could help her onto the table, Jack gently pushed him aside and wrapped his hands around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her nose and lifted her up onto the table. Jack moved around to her side and held onto her hand.

"What do you need to do ?" Aeryn questioned.

"Just a simple scan," the Doctor replied. He began pressing buttons on a large machine that quickly covered her in a pale green light. The light varied in intensity for a few minutes before turning off. "There we go, all done." He walked over to a monitor and put on his glasses.

"What's the prognosis doc?" Jack asked the Timelord.

"Her internal systems have been completely modified since the last scan I have on record," the Doctor responded.

"Why?" Jack asked.

Aeryn turned to face him, "Do you know what they do in the labs of Afex?"

"Yeah," Jack answered. "They are trying to create a race of perfect beings. Strong, beautiful and hard to kill."

"They breed for power," the Doctor explained. "The labs are so they can force alien races together, create powerful children then take the children for their own purposes. Most of those in the labs are forced against their wills. Drugged and forced to carry on the Afexians cruel agenda."

"What did they do to you?" Jack questioned the woman he had been bound to.

"My race doesn't breed," Aeryn answered. Her gaze was focused on the coral structures in the center of the room. "We came into creation at the beginning of time. I was full grown and one of many guardians for this universe. I can change, or I could change my appearance at will. But that hasn't worked since I was captured. I look compatible, and physically it is possible to copulate with another race. But internally I was sterile." Her gaze shifted and locked onto the sympathetic eyes of the Doctor. "What am I now?"

The Doctor stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Judging from these scans, internally you're human now. All of the correct female parts are there. We will do further scans to determine how much has been changed. But I'm not going anywhere, I've been trying to get you to travel with me for centuries."

"I'll help however I can," Martha offered. She stepped forward and took Aeryn's hand. "I'm a medical doctor."

"Thank you," Aeryn whispered.

"I'm not going to leave you," Jack assured her. He held up her left hand and twisted the simple band on her ring finger. "You're my wife. And since we're both essentially immortal, I don't see that changing. Ever. You're stuck with me until the end of time."

Aeryn smiled at the group around her. Her friends and family. She knew now that surrounded by these people she would never be alone again. She locked eyes with Jack and for the first time in a long time, she felt loved.


End file.
